Bring Me Back To You
by JoMoCC
Summary: An one-shot happened after 'Heart Of Darkness'


__**I'm not sure how many of you like one-shots, but I always find them cute and fun!**

**So here's a new one. :)**

**Happened after 'Heart Of Darkness'**

* * *

_This is so frustrating._ After separating for so long, Tyler finally came back to her. And everything was just as perfect as she imagined, until he discovered the damn picture. Once again, he didn't give her the chance to explain and sort things out, he just left, turned his back on her when she needed him the most, again.

Caroline sat down on her bed, still holding the drawing Tyler just threw at her. She should have put it away, instead of just put it on the nightstand beside her bed, out in the open. She really had no idea why she kept it, why she didn't throw it away or simply rip it apart. _It's definitely because of the adorable horse._ She told herself. _Not because the evil hybrid who drew this romantic painting for her. _

"Is something bothering you, my love? A pretty face like yours shouldn't have frowned brows on it." Klaus suddenly showed up without a sound.

"Damn it!" Caroline jumped out of the bed, staring at him in anger. "Stop popping up in my room!"

Klaus picked up the drawing she just dropped to the ground, his eyes flashed a smile when he saw what was on it. "It's not like I was here every day. If I remembered correctly, I've only been here once, on your birthday." He put the drawing back on the nightstand, smiling even broadly. "Well, unless I came back here in your dreams."

Caroline's nose bounced up and down while she chewed her bottom lips. Obviously this saucy rogue said it on purpose, just to irritate her so that he could drag her down to his level. She would NOT fall for that.

Caroline gave him a baleful stare, stepped back a little from him. "Why are you even here?" His smirk alarmed her and made her more wakeful. "I suppose you're not just here to tease me, right?"

Klaus let out a little laugh. "Actually it was quite fun." But he quickly put on a stern countenance as Caroline winked a warning at him. "I'm just checking up on you. We haven't got a chance to continue our conversation that night."

A gasp broke from her lips. His sweetness surely wouldn't be of any help to her complicated feelings. "Aren't you supposed to be mad at me or something? I tricked you! You should me breaking my neck by now!"

A slow sly smile creeps around the corner of his mouth. "Why do you always think that low of me? It really hurts my feelings." He then leaned on the table, casually leafed through one of the books she had left there.

"Why are you doing this?" Caroline immediately took it away, rolled her eyes at him. "I'm just a stupid teenage girl, nothing special."

Klaus answered with a smirk. "You just want to hear me say it again, right love? I told you, you're strong, you're-"

"I'm not strong!" Caroline interrupted him. "I'm nothing close to strong! I'm weak and breakable and… and fragile. I cry myself to sleep every night!"

Klaus looked down at her, noticed the tears she tried to hide in her dancing deep green eyes. Somehow he wanted to hold her in his arms so hard right now, but too afraid that it would offend her. Both of them just stood there in silence, he stared at her, she stared at the floor.

"You know, normally in this time of sadness-" Caroline slightly raised her head, glanced at Klaus out of the corner of her eyes. "People are supposed to comfort the sad ones." She said in a haughty voice. "But I guess it doesn't apply to YOU."

Klaus felt incredibly relieved seeing her get herself together in such a short time. _And this girl thought she wasn't strong enough_. He moved a step closer to her, wiped away the tears off her face. To his surprise, she didn't try to dodge, instead, she stood on her tiptoe and their lips met in a slight kiss.

Neither of them tried to move and turn it into an amorous one. They just closed their eyes, with lips still touched, feeling the blood pumping in each other's veins. The exciting feeling inside their immobile hearts almost made them lost track of time.

But Caroline put her face in her hands all of a sudden and burst into tears. She tried to run out on him, but he quickly seized her by the arm.

"What's wrong?" Klaus was extremely confused about her changeable behavior. One minute she was kissing him with all her heart, the next she acted like she couldn't stay in the same room with him.

"Everything! Everything's wrong since you came here and ruined our lives!" Caroline shouted out in depression. But she regretted the words immediately as Klaus's face turned gloomy.

He let go of her arm and walked towards the door without looking back. "I'm sorry." Caroline's soft voice made him stop at five steps away. "It's not your fault. Our lives were already screwed up before then."

They gave each other a knowing look and laughed out at the same time. "So now what?" Klaus looked at her amusingly. "We're friends?"

"Definitely not!" Caroline repeatedly shook her head. "You're neither friend nor foe. Just some random guy I randomly kissed."

"And people think I'm the evil one." Klaus slowly walked back to her, with a charming smile on his face. He reached out to hold her in his arms, feeling her hot breath on his neck. It was too good to be true.

"You wanna stay over tonight?" She asked in a gentle voice. "I never take the chance to get to know you."

He held her even tighter, let her rest her head at a comfortable spot on his chest. "It's okay, love. We've got plenty of time."

* * *

**Anyone like it? Or maybe I should just give up on one-shots and focus on the long ones? XD**


End file.
